Give Your Heart a Break
by ExoticPeachBlossom
Summary: What was the real reason why Fiyero was so pissed at his brother at the Ozdust ballroom. The answer, may surprise you. Outtake to You Give Love a Bad Name from Bro'mance. Sieferaba.


Give Your

Heart A

Break

_AN: This is a little outtake to Bro'mance. This part goes along with the chapter "You Give Love a Bad Name". This explains why Fiyero was so pissed at Siefer and went off and clocked him. Fluff moment between Siefer and Elphaba. Sieferaba yeah! Sorry, but I'm coining the phrase by StuckInSouthstairs. I hope you guys like this little song-fic, and God Bless. Next chapter for Bro'mance will be posted soon._

_(the term cell-phone is Vinkun slang, meaning he's calling her to court her)_

Siefer watched as Elphaba walked in a daze around the Ozdust ballroom. It was beautiful, the building itself was large and vast, with pearl white walls, and three crystal chandeliers strung up along the ceiling. Flickering flames of white and gold shimmered within the darkness encroaching within the ceiling, and dripping down like an ebony waterfall. Small crystal pearls were strung from the top of the ceiling and twisted around the white pillars on either side of the walls.

Silken white and ebony curtains swung in time to the music, casting everyone in an ethereal dreamscape of eternal beauty. Mass tables were placed strategically around the ballroom. White gossamer tablecloths hung over the tables. Dark silver twisted within the soft silk, and faded to a darker gray at the tips.

Golden flames danced and twirled on the coal wick, encased within small crystal bubble vases on the table, White and Silver Moon Orchids encircled the candles, and small crystal pearls were set in-between each petal.

It was magickal, ethereal, like being in Heaven. Siefer had to hand it to Elphaba she sure knew how to work her magick.

A soft smile, crested along his lips, gazing at the majestic scene before him. Inwardly, he knew that this had been a major step in her life. Never, had she used her magick to decorate the Ozdust ballroom before, nor had she dared venture out of the safety of her dorm, dressed in such a scandalicious dress.

This was the new Elphaba, a confident woman with a strong spirit, and a heart of gold. And that alone, made the Prince fall even more in love with her.

He stood there, leaning against table, drink in hand. His eyes dipped down to the crystal glass, grasped loosely between his fingers. The cup was small, with a wide rim; crystals sparkled along the rim, and the stem. An elegant design was carved deep into the glass at the center of the cup. It was of a small crystal that shimmered in the firelight; another courtesy gift by the emerald witch.

Smiling, his eyes lifted from his cup, and gazed once more at the emerald beauty standing but a few feet away. She stood next to her roommate, Galinda Upland, awkwardly. One slender arm rested rigid against her side, her other hand crossed her abdomen, and her slender fingers clutched her arm.

At that moment, Galinda was introducing Elphaba to a few boys she had grown up with in Pertha Hills. The boys couldn't take their eyes off of Elphaba, and that alone made the emerald witch uncomfortable. Sure she was used to people staring at her, but that was due to her green skin. This time though, they weren't staring at her due to her verdigris. This time, it was because of her beauty.

One of the boys turned to gaze at Elphaba, a small smile lit his lips. He spoke, before reaching down and grabbing gently onto her hand.

Elphaba stiffened, her eyes widened, as she watched the boy bring their joined hands up to his lips. Gently, he kissed her knuckles, before bowing to her.

Elphaba blushed, Galinda giggled.

The boys said their goodbyes and walked away. The boy who had kissed Elphaba's hand, stopped, looked over his shoulder, and winked at her, before turning once more and disappearing into the crowd.

Though the noise was loud, Siefer could still hear Galinda's ear-splitting squeal above the din. Laughing, she grabbed onto Elphaba's hands and started jumping up and down. Her dark cerulean eyes sparkled, as she chattered non-stop at her very blushing emerald friend.

Elphaba said something that Siefer couldn't quite pick up, though he could guess, judging by the deep hue spreading across her slender cheeks.

Her eyes fluttered closed as she tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. And as Galinda chattered on, she turned her head briefly. Her eyes fluttered open, and immediately, the sparkle within her eyes faded. Sadness flooded her eyes, and the smile once crested on her lips, faded. Tears brimmed against the edge of her eyes, shimmering in the flicker of the candlelight.

Frowning at the sudden change, Siefer turned his gaze. Immediately, anger flooded his heart, for a few feet away, stood Fiyero, leaning casually against the bar, two woman pressed against his sides, his arms wrapped tight around their waists, and the pads of his fingers, just barely brushing against their breasts.

He leaned towards one, a brunette, with wavy hair and emerald eyes. He smirked, before nipping at her neck. The girl giggled, and her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

Galinda called her friend back. Shaking her head, Elphaba tore her gaze away from Fiyero. Casting her eyes to the floor, she fought to keep the tears bubbling within her eyes at bay.

Slowly, she lifted her head, and gave her friend a watery smile. She said something to Galinda, it was soft, and yet it didn't escape Siefer, for the look on her face sad it all. She was in pain, her heart was breaking.

Growling, Siefer hastily set the cup he was holding down on the table. He stretched his hands out in front of him, and lacing his fingers, cracked his knuckles. He was going to give his brother a good clocking for this.

Pushing off the table, he started to make his way over to Fiyero when a voice on the microphone stopped him. It was the band, the leader was announcing to the crowd that the band was going to take a little break and that they'd be back in five.

Smiling, Siefer turned and headed towards the stage.

Climbing up, he grabbed the microphone. Tapping it, he gained the attention of the entire crowd. His eyes lit up, seeing Elphaba's worried eyes, snap up and stare back at him.

"Hello everyone…I hope your all enjoying yourselves tonight"

A loud cheer rang out through the Ozdust, people cheering, glasses clinking, and some raised their cups high in the air.

Siefer watched, as Galinda gathered her friend in her arms. Elphaba hadn't moved her entire body went stiff. Her eyes were wide, and her mouth was parted slightly; a classic deer-in-headlights look on her face, it was priceless.

"Tonight, we celebrate not only a new year here at Shiz, but also, we celebrate having this enchanting woman, grace our lives" replies Siefer, as he gestures towards Elphaba.

Suddenly, a spotlight is casted on Elphaba. Her entire body starts trembling. She was just starting to let her walls down. She didn't mind speaking to people one-on-one, but to be the center of attention, was something Elphaba hated.

"I love this woman with all my heart…and I wanted to show her, tell her, just how honored I' am, to have her in my life" continues Siefer.

Elphaba watches, as Siefer winks at her. Silence follows no one knew what to do, nor what to say. Nobody had ever down this before.

Soft music played, echoing around the vast hall. People started to dance and swerve to the music. Elphaba was the only one who stood rigid. Galinda stood next to her, her arms wrapped protectively around her waist, preventing her from running or being her anchor, Siefer wasn't sure. Either way, he appreciated it.

"The day I first met you, you told me you'd never fall in love, but now that I get you I know fear is what it really was" sings Siefer.

A large squeal and screams followed. Galinda started laughing, as all the girls at the Ozdust, flooded towards the stage, each gazing up at Siefer, with stars in their eyes.

Galinda and Elphaba were the only ones who stayed back. Tears sparkled within Elphaba's eyes, and a small watery smile, crested along her lips. Slowly, her fingers rose, and laced with Galinda's.

Now here we are  
So close yet so far  
Haven't I passed the test  
When will you realize  
Baby, I'm not like the rest

Fiyero, having been startled out of his "make out" session with two girls…what-were-there-names-again, his gaze immediately snapped up to the stage. Anger, bubbled within his eyes, watching as Siefer declared his love to Elphaba, _His _Elphaba. His hands clenched around the girls arms. The girls, flinching, tried to wrench themselves free from his iron grasp.

A low growl, slipped past Fiyero's lips, for that last part, was a jibe at him, and he really didn't appreciate that.

Smiling Siefer turned his feet, and spun elegantly on the stage. His hand rose, and clutched at the rim of his hat. Suave, he tipped the hat down over his eyes.

Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared it's wrong  
Like you might make a mistake  
There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to wait, to wait

Slowly, he starts to descend down the stage. The crowd parts, allowing Siefer to make his way towards his emerald girlfriend, trembling in her friend's arms, a small smile graced her slender lips. Her arms slowly rose, and the tips of her fingers lithely touched her lower lip, as tears shimmered within her eyes.

The sight melted Siefer's heart. She was so beautiful, so innocent, and so scared at the same time. She looked like an angel, a fallen angel, a lost soul, still trying to find her place in this cold, cruel world. And that alone, broke Siefer's heart.

Shifting the mic, he extended his hand out towards Elphaba, as he stood but an arm's length away. A soft smile, pulled at his lips, as he stared at her.

So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
There's just so much you can take  
Give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
Oh yeah, yeah

Hesitant at first Elphaba casted a weary glance at her friend. Galinda, smiling, gestured softly towards her friend. Smiling, Elphaba turned her gaze back at Siefer.

Gracefully, she lifted her hand up, and placed it within the cup of Siefer's palm. Smiling, he pulled her towards him. Gently, she rested her back against Siefer's chest.

Slowly, Siefer's fingers trail down the elegant slope of her shoulder, down her sides, until lacing with her hand. Gently, he twirls her around, and faces him. Smiling, he winks at her.

On Sunday you went home alone  
There were tears in your eyes  
I called your cell phone, my love  
But you did not reply

Blushing, Elphaba tried to turn away. It was on a Sunday morning, when she had first crashed into Siefer outside the Science Building. She had been so lost within her own pain that she neglected to notice the gentleness, shimmering within his eyes. And, like a perfect gentleman, he hand scooped up her books and handed them to her.

There were so many things he wanted to say, and yet he never got the chance, for no sooner had he spoken, then the emerald Goddess had spun on her heels, and ran, tears brimming within his eyes.

Smiling, Siefer leaned his head close to Elphaba, and resting his chin on her shoulder, gazed up at her face. Elphaba, slowly lowered her eyes, and stared with tears in her eyes, back down at Siefer.

Leaning up, he pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek, before reaching his hand. She watched, as his fingers splayed. It was as if his fingers were twisting the ebony silk of the night before her very eyes.

The world is ours if we want it  
We can take it if you just take my hand

Slowly, he brought his outstretched fingers back and rested it on top of Elphaba's. Gently, he laced his fingers through hers.

There's no turning back now  
Baby, try to understand

Laughing, Siefer pulled her against his body, as his other hand wrapped protectively around her abdomen. Slowly, the two rested against each other, as they swayed to the beat of the crystal melody, echoing around them.

Then, without warning, the hand laced with hers tightened. A startled squeak, slips out of Elphaba's lips, as Siefer spins her.

Galinda and the others watch, amazed as Elphaba's slender legs gracefully crossed over other, her free hand rose, and bent into an elegant pose across her chest. Her raven hair billowed around her, and the ends of her skirt danced in the night, teasing the darkness.

Pulling her against him once more, the two lovers face each other. His hand reaches out and laces with her fingers, the other, wraps gently around her waist.

Smiling, the two start dancing in the darkness, the shimmer of stars and crystals float around them, and a gossamer mist, slowly fell around the two.

Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared it's wrong  
Like you might make a mistake  
There's just one life to live

Fiyero watched, fists clenched, as Siefer twirled Elphaba around the dance floor, the tips of his fingers lithely brushed against her sides, and across her waist.

Stopping hard, Siefer's hands reach up and tangle within her ebony hair. Slowly, he brings her face closer, until their lips were a mere whisper away. And for a second, the two stared into each other's eyes. Love, devotion, shimmered within the darkened pools of dark sapphire and dark chocolate.

"Siefer" whispers Elphaba.

And there's no time to wait, to wait  
So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
There's just so much you can take  
Give your heart a break

Growling, Siefer wrapped his arm around her waist. Leaning closer, his lips barely brushed against hers, before he spun her away. The pads of his fingers trailed down her arm, before lacing with her fingers.

A laugh and Elphaba is once again twirled back towards Siefer.

Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
Oh yeah, yeah

Gently, he turned her back to face him. His hands rise, and cup the sides of her cheeks, the pads of his fingers, lithely brush away the tears from her eyes. Slowly, the two sway to the music, as his lips slowly lower towards hers.

When your lips are on my lips  
Then our hearts beat as one  
But you slip out of my fingertips  
Every time you run, whoa-oh-whoa-oh

His lips brush against hers, making Elphaba blush. Smiling, Siefer takes the hand caressing her cheek, and fists it. Laughing he gently pounds his chest, where his heart beats furiously within the safety of his ribcage.

Elphaba couldn't help, but laugh, and it was music to Siefer's ears. A lopsided grin crested against his lips, watching as Elphaba threw her head back, a melody of giggles, slipped free from her pouty lips.

Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared it's wrong  
Like you might make a mistake  
There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to wait, to wait  
So let me give your heart a break

Everyone watches, as Siefer takes Elphaba's hands in his, and gracefully, they dance and twirl around the starlit dance floor. The girls all cried, each bemoaning the fact that _their _dates never thought to sing to them. The men, grumbled, silently cursing the Vinkun Prince.

Galinda watched, tears in her eyes, watching her best friend laugh, and twirl before her eyes. Happiness shimmered within her eyes, the pain from long ago, vanished.

There was only the two, everyone else faded before the lover's eyes. There was no Fiyero, no Galinda, Morrible, nor of the horrors of the world, just the two, Siefer and Elphaba, madly in love. Siefer, healing Elphaba's broken heart, and Elphaba, warming, and melting the ice encased around his heart.

'Cause you've been hurt before  
I can see it in your eyes  
You try to smile it away, some things you can't disguise  
Don't wanna break your heart

Tears shimmered within her eyes, and her heart clenched, remembering that horrendible night, when Fiyero broke her heart, and her soul. She felt so lost, and alone. And in that moment, she wanted nothing more, than the darkness to surround her, flood her, snatching her soul and casting down into the abysmal pits of hell.

But then, Siefer came, her Knight, her hero, for he alone, defeated the darkness, reached out his hand, and stopped her descent into the Precipice of pain and agony.

Maybe, I can ease the ache, the ache  
So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
There's just so much you can take  
Give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
Oh yeah, yeah

Elphaba casted her eyes down to the floor, and shook her head. There was no need for him to ease the ache, not anymore. The pain radiating within her heart, had dulled to a low, numbing ache, barely able to be felt. He had healed her broken heart, and for that, she was eternally grateful.

Stopping, Siefer gently leaned Elphaba back. Her hair cascaded down her shoulders, the tips, barely brushing the floor.

The day I first met you  
You told me you'd never fall in love

Slowly, Siefer brought her back up, till her lips were a mere inch from his. Leaning down, he captured her lips, devouring her, and breathing in her scent.

A soft smile crested against her lips. Slowly, she reached up, and wound her arms around Siefer's neck, pushing his lips harder against hers.

The crowd around them clapped and cheered, but neither Siefer nor Elphaba noticed. They were too lost in each other's taste, in the others touch, and the warmth, bubbling within the others heart.


End file.
